A Slytherin's Twin
by Broken Wing114
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco's twin sister Danika comes to Hogwarts. She does not think the way he does and makes friends with his enemies. Will he start thinking for himself? Will he fall for some one? DMHG eventually. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Kristen Here. I have a WHOLE new story for you guys. Its called "A Slytherin's Twin". Dont worry for all you hardcore "Alternate Reality" fans, I am working on the story line with my co-writer. I will start writing it possibly tomorrow. Not today though. I am GRADUATING in a few hours. So here it goes..._

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with chatter and anticipation of the welcoming feast. Three out of the four tables were filled with happy students. The fourth table had boys and girls, that all seemed as if they were better than the others.  
  
That table was the Slytherin table. Right in the middle of this table, was a pair of twins. A boy and girl both with white-blond hair and gray eyes, around the age of 16, these twins had the world offered to them on a solid gold platter.  
  
The boy had attended Hogwarts for the past 5 years, now going on his 6th; the girl however, just transferred in from a private wizarding school in America. Their names? Draco Lucius and Danika Narcissa Kimberleigh Malfoy.  
  
"You should be in Slytherin. You better be." Draco said.  
  
"Whatever Draco. I just want to get this stupid thing over with." Danika laid her head onto her folded arms on the table.  
  
"So do we all." He rubbed his sister's back soothingly. He knew how much she hated being shown off. That was the one thing that was going to happen as soon as all of the scare little first years got sorted.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the Sorting ceremony ceased. Professor Dumbledore stood and silenced the Hall. Danika looked up, she knew this was the moment.  
  
"Welcome all. Now before we all dig in, there is one more person to get sorted. This year we have a new 6th year. She transferred from America having spent 4 years in one of their most prestigious wizarding schools. Now would you please come up here Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore gestured towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Danika stood, amongst stares, glares, and gossip. She walked to the front, trying to keep her head held high. She didn't want to show weakness. She stopped when she got to the stool and sat. The Sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"There is another Malfoy?" the Hat said. "Well, you are like your brother in more ways than one, but you were brought up differently. You think for yourself. But still you are perfect for... SLYTHERIN!!" The hat yelled out the ending.  
  
Danika took off the hat, and walked back to her original seat. Draco was ecstatic that she got sorted into his house.  
  
She sat in the seat amongst cheers from the Slytherins. She once again dropped her head onto her arms.  
  
Draco rubbed his sister's back again. She hated this more than anything. "Aren't you glad to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Mmhhmm" Danika mumbled.  
  
"I didn't catch that." He laughed.  
  
Danika lifted her head. "Of course I am. I just hate all of these people looking at me." She looked around the Hall; hundreds of pairs or eyes were looking at her, though when she noticed, they looked away. "Gods, will they get a hobby?"  
  
Draco shook his head, a smile on his face. "Highly doubtful."  
  
"Damn." She dropped her head again, and stayed that way for the rest of the feast.  
  
**Gryffendor** **Table**  
  
"Does Malfoy actually have a heart?" asked Ron, mild curiosity showing in his voice. He was watching his archenemy comfort his twin sister.  
  
"Which one?" asked Harry, looking at the Slytherin twins.  
  
"The one we have hated for the past few years." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, looks like it doesn't it." Harry said, helping himself to some treacle pudding (A/N Did I spell that right? Cut me some slack if I did, I am an American).  
  
"Weird." Ron said.  
  
"His sister doesn't look to happy to be in Slytherin. Did you notice?" Hermione asked, before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"No, she is hot though." Harry dismissed what Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Come on, Ron. You can't honestly tell me that you think she is ugly." Harry looked at his friend, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, she is beautiful. I will give you that, but she is a Malfoy."  
  
"She doesn't seem like it though." Hermione spoke up.  
  
Ron cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Seriously, Ron. If she acted like a Malfoy, she would be celebrating that she got into the House of her choice."  
  
Ron didn't look impressed.  
  
Hermione sighed, then went back to eating.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those who reviewed!!!_

* * *

The next day the term started, Draco and Danika were sitting in their first class, Potions, waiting for the rest of the class to show up along with the professor.  
  
"What so bad about Gryffendors?"  
  
Draco sighed. This was the 5th time she had asked since they left breakfast. "They are goody-goodies. They are always looking for a reason to save the day."  
  
"I think that they would be cool to hang out with."  
  
Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Please don't. I don't want them corrupting my sister."  
  
"Oh well, you are just going to suffer then. I am going to go hang out with that Hermione girl you pointed out."  
  
"The Mudblood (A/N ::wince::)??" Draco looked at his sister as if she had grown two heads.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you use that language in front of me!" Danika scolded. She could set him right, she was 5 minutes older than him.  
  
Draco flinched. "Sorry Danika."  
  
"You should be. Have you called her that to her face?" She stared at him with such and intense stare, that he was surprised it didn't burn a hole through his robes.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"How many times have I told you? Listening to Father is just going to kill all of your brain cells. You are too smart for that. HE is the one reason why I was so glad to go to school in America. They are so good there. No one cares what kind of bloodline you come from." Danika's features soften as she watched her brother's reaction to her speech.  
  
"It's harder than it looks not to listen to him. You're the girl of the family. He could care less whether or not you joined him. As long as you grew up and got married and had nice little pureblooded heirs." He sighed. "I, on the other hand, can't be that fortunate. I am the one that has to worry about whether or not I tarnish the family name. I-"He was cut off though by the entrance of the Gryffendor trio.  
  
"I am going to go say 'hello'." Danika stood, her stature showed that she was confident.  
  
Draco shook his head. He didn't say anything though. He knew that when his sister got her mind on something she did it.  
  
Danika walked over to the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione said. "Hello" she said. The three looked up at her, confusion written all over their faces. "I am Danika Malfoy." She smiled, sweetly.  
  
The trio didn't know what to do. So, of course, Hermione stepped up. "I am Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley." Ron acknowledged Danika's presence but did nothing else. "And Harry Potter." Harry looked at Danika; she was even prettier up close.  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
Hermione was about to say something else, when Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, can you take your seat?" he asked.  
  
Danika nodded, and smiled at the Professor. She had always liked Snape, when her parents invited him over. She walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Danika's first day of Hogwarts went better than she had ever imagined. She had almost all of her classes with Draco, except for Muggle Studies, which she had with Hermione.  
  
At the common room that night she and Draco picked up on their previous conversation.  
  
"Father wants me to get the Dark Mark." Draco told her. The two were at the back table, secluded from the others. They were both working on their Potions essay.  
  
Danika gasped. "No. You are not going to." She said in a firm voice.  
  
"It's a lose-lose situation, Dani. If I refuse, he could kill me. If I get it, Voldemort could kill me."  
  
Danika didn't wince at the name. She wasn't scared of the man's (if you could call him that) name. "But Draco, I am not going to let you."  
  
"Your going to risk getting yourself killed, on account of me? I will not allow you to do that." His eyes were serious. They were a dark gray color, as they always were when he felt serious about something.  
  
"But, Draco, Father should not make you do what you don't want to do." Danika slammed her Potions book shut. She always got angry when they talked about their father. People in the common room shot glares at Danika, whom flipped them off. She didn't care about the glares when it came to her brother.  
  
"Dani, calm down." Draco placed a hand in his sister's shoulder.  
  
"I hate him." She shrugged his hand off, got up, and stormed out of the common room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all soooo much!!  
  
**Occasus** -Its Draco/Hermione and Harry/Danika bc Harry needs some lovin' from someone who isn't Cho Chang  
  
**Crazayladay**- I would answer your questions but you see, that would totally ruin the story.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- I HATE when writers take forever to update their stories... I mean don't write if you don't have the time. I have the time bc I am SO DONE with school. I graduated on Sunday.. in the rain... and 50 degree weather... needless to say I am sick (  
  
**Hermione** **Granger10**- I am glad that you like it.  
  
**insanity**-**is**-**my**-**life**- merci  
  
**onthesidelines**- thank you for liking the way I write.  
  
**RonFan**- 'Like a Virgin' huh? Wow. Were you that bored, Ali? Lol. Well technically I know what you mean, when I sweep I sing to Less Than Jake... ALL THE TIME!! Never fails. I pick up a broom and I start singing LTJ on repeat. Lol. Dani and Hermione would, two very strong and stubborn girls. The guys wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
**Siriusforeva**- Thank you!!!!!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Danika walked around the castle, not knowing where to go but just walking to get her anger out. She had been out for about 5 minutes when she bumped into someone, sending her to fall on her bum.  
  
"I am so sorry." The person said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Danika looked up, only to see brilliant green eyes staring down at her. She smiled. "I am fine."  
  
Harry stuck his hand out to help her up. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just caught up in thought, I guess." Harry said, when she was in a standing position. Truth be told, he was thinking of her. He couldn't get her out of his mind.  
  
"I know how you feel. I was just walking around thinking about stuff too." Her smile wavered.  
  
He nodded. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute. "As long as you promise not to reiterate any of the stuff I say."  
  
Harry nodded, again. "I promise. Come on, let go to the Astronomy Tower. It is much more private."  
  
"Alright, but you lead the way. I have no clue how to get there."  
  
Harry led the way to the Tower. Not much was said though; the two were waiting until they got to a more secluded place.  
  
When they got to the Tower they sat looking at the stars. It was a warm clear night, prefect for stargazing.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry whispered. Danika hadn't said anything since they got up to the Tower 5 minutes ago.  
  
Danika looked up at the sound of his voice. She sighed, and looked away. "I was just thinking of how screwed up my family is. My father is a Death Eater, Mum's crazy for staying with him. And Draco.." She said her brother's name with such regret and guilt. "He listens to Father. He is getting the Dark Mark because of that man."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"I should never have gone to school in America. When I left everything was shot to hell. How could I put myself before my family? I should have protected Draco." She turned at looked at him again, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. D-Draco is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Saying Draco's name was weird for him.

He placed a comforting arm around her.  
  
"But you didn't see him when he told me. He is scared. He doesn't want this! I can see it in his eyes; he is under my father's influence. Gods I hate my father so much!" She covered her face with her hands and cried, out of frustration. Harry moved closer and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
She cried out all of her frustrations in Harry's arms. He held her for about a half hour. And then when she clamed herself down, they went back to their respective common rooms.  
  
Danika ignored all of the stares of her fellow Slytherins as she entered the common room. She swiftly made her way to her common room, changed into her pajamas, and then fell into a restless, stress filled, sleep.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
The next month went by uneventfully. Danika had become really close with the 'golden trio', though she was especially close with Harry. She was even beginning a small crush on him.

Whenever she hung out with the trio, she tried to include Draco in on it. At first the trio regareded Draco with hostility, and vice versa, but eventually that faded out. Harry and Ron could talk to Draco about Qudditch, while Hermione could talk to him about books and homework, among other things.

Another thing was that, Lucius hadn't even tried to contact the twins, and for that they were happy.  
  
Until one day, during the last week of October, when Draco, Danika, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the grounds on a crisp fall Saturday, a large eagle owl swooped down in front of where the twins were sitting.  
  
Danika shot a look at her brother, whom looks as afraid as she knew she looked.  
  
Draco reached forward and took the parchment off of the bird's leg. The bird then nipped him, a little too hard for his liking, and then flew off.  
  
The trio watched the twin's , they didn't know what to do.  
  
"Is that from your father?" Harry asked.  
  
Danika nodded, but didn't say anything. She turned to Draco, whom was holding the parchment in his hands, staring at it. "Do you want me to open it?"  
  
He shook his head, and untied the tie around the parchment.  
  
Danika moved to sit closer to him to read the letter.  
  
_Dear Draco (and Danika),_  
  
"Ass hole." Danika muttered.  
  
_Draco it is about time that you got your Mark. I will see  
you on Halloween night for the ceremony. Danika, I hope to  
see you at the Manor at Christmas, so you can gather all of  
your belongings. I no longer want you to live there.  
  
Signed,  
Lucius Malfoy  
_  
"I can't believe this!" Draco yelled out. He dropped the letter onto the ground as he stood up.  
  
Danika had never seen her brother this angry. She decided it was best to let him go.  
  
"I am not going anywhere near that man!" Draco roared. "Dani, you and I need to go to Dumbledore, now." Draco stormed off.  
  
"Bye guys." Danika said to the three, as she solemnly followed her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazayladay**- I am not sure where it could lead yet... I find out... as will you.  
  
**RonFan**- ok Ali, for once I can take your orders and update now. Hehe aren't you proud of me?? Fred and George would have too much fun removing things with pliers.. ok that sounded wrong but you know what I mean. Being lazy isn't that bad. You're better than some authors... yah know the ones that leave their stories at a cliffhanger then don't update for like three months. I will talk to you soon.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Draco passed back and forth in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing whizbees. Lemon Drops. Sugar Quills. Damn it! Open up!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco, I don't think yelling will make it open." Danika said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Mr. and Miss Malfoy, what are you two doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked, come towards them a stern look on her face.  
  
"Professor, we need to talk to Dumbledore. Its urgent." Danika said, casting a look at Draco, whom was still pacing.  
  
"What's wrong?" McGonagall's face softened.  
  
Danika took out the letter from her pocket. She had grabbed it just before she left Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She handed McGonagall the letter, who read it quickly.  
  
She looked up an alert look on her face. "Gummy Bears." McGonagall said, and the stairs sprung to life.  
  
Draco jumped on immediately, followed by Danika, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
At the top, Draco immediately went over to the door and knocked.  
  
"Come in" he heard. Draco entered, to see Dumbledore at his desk. "Mr. Malfoy? Miss Malfoy? Professor McGonagall? What are you all doing here?"  
  
McGonagall stepped forward and handed Dumbledore the letter.  
  
Draco sat in one of the chairs, leg bouncing. Danika sat next to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. It was a simple gesture but it made him know that his sister was there for him.  
  
"Well.." Dumbledore started. "You do not want the Dark Mark is that correct Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I wouldn't ever side with Voldemort. Not even if it was the last thing I do." Draco said in a strained voice. There was no way in hell that he would get that stupid tattoo.  
  
"Good. Let me talk to some members of the Order and we will figure something out. For now though, you must not tell anyone of this letter. And you must go on as if everything is normal. If you get another letter from your father bring it straight here. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Draco and Danika both shook their heads.  
  
"You may go then."  
  
The twins got up and numbly walked out. There was not a word spoken as they made their way back to the common room.  
  
"Dani! Draco! You guys alright?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione ran up.  
  
The twins didn't say anything. They were still absorbing everything. And then all of a sudden Danika jumped into Harry's arms and cried. While Draco, walked to the wall and slid down it into a sitting position. Hermione walked over to him and sat next to him. Just letting him know she cared.  
  
Ron stood there. He didn't know where to go. Harry had Danika, while Hermione had Draco. He shuddered at that thought. Yeah, right. He walked away, knowing that his friends were comforting the Malfoy's. When he got out of hearing distance, he let out a small laugh. Who would have ever thought?  
  
_To Hermione, and Draco!!_  
  
Draco was still sitting there a dazed look on his face. So many thoughts were running through his head. He knew that Hermione was there, yet, he couldn't feel her. Right now he needed a hug. Draco slowly turned his head to look at Hermione, whom was watching him. He snaked his arm around her waist, and surprised her a bit, though she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.  
  
He held onto her relishing in the feeling that was overcoming him. It was new to him, but highly welcome. It wasn't a feeling of like, but it was a feeling of need. He needed the comfort she brought, needed the feeling she brought when she was around him.  
  
_To Harry and Danika!!_  
  
Harry held a shaking Danika close to him. She was so upset over something in that letter, but what could it be? Anything from Lucius Malfoy couldn't be good. But what could make her cry and put Draco in a daze. It must have been something horrible. He sifted through his memories of their nightly talks in the Astronomy Tower. Then he stumbled on the jackpot, Draco was asked to get the Dark Mark.  
  
He rubbed Danika's back, knowing how bad and worried she must feel for her brother. She would die for him Harry knew that.

* * *

_I am sorry that is so short... but dont complain... I gave you two chapters in one day! Merry Christmas... in June._


	5. Chapter 5

_ I know I havent been doing replies...thats only because I have been lazy. I do have one special reply to my ONLY flamer.... feel free to throw rocks and rotten fruit, my faithful reviewers. _

__  
**bitter** **green**-**tea**- I have two words to say to you: Creative License!! Okay??? ::mutters 'gee now i know where the BITTER part comes from':: Oh and just so u know I dont do flames...bc flames burn things, and I am not in the mood for charcoal.

* * *

"I just heard a joke, you want to hear it?" Danika asked, as she walked into the common room and sat next to her brother.  
  
It was now the day before Halloween and Draco was walking around like a zombie. Dumbledore hadn't said anything to them since they got the letter, and the worry was beginning to wear thin on their emotions.  
  
Draco shook his head.   
  
"Are you alright?" Danika asked.  
  
"Do I look like I am alright?" Draco snapped, not looking at his sister. Had he been looking at her, he would have seen the upset look on her face.  
  
"Fine. I am going to find Harry." She got up and began walking away.  
  
"Whatever, run to your boyfriend. He will come and save the day." Draco said the last part sarcastically.  
  
Danika shook her head. She knew he was just worried about what would happen tomorrow, but he had no right to take it out on her.   
  
She walked out and made her way to the Astronomy Tower, to meet up with Harry. She had began to use Harry as her lifeline. He was always there for her, even if he didn't technically know what was going on in her life.  
  
"Hey Harry." She said as she approached him. He had been looking out the window, apparently deep in thought.  
  
He turned and smiled at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She moved so that she was standing next to him.   
  
"Just thinking." He answered.  
  
"Obviously. What were you thinking about?"  
  
He just shrugged, "Stuff".   
  
Danika sighed. "Alright I will let you off this time. But I want to know eventually."  
  
He nodded. "Halloween is tomorrow." He turned towards her. "You going to the feast?"  
  
"Hopefully. But, I don't know." She answered, dissapointment showing clearly in her voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Danika was about to answer when she was stopped by her brothers voice.  
  
"She can't tell you, Potter." Draco stepped out of darkness.  
  
"Any news?" Danika asked.  
  
He nodded, "We need to go see Dumbledore."  
  
Danika nodded, said goodbye to Harry and then followed Draco down to the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Gummy Bears." He said, and the pheonix sprung to life.  
  
The twins went up and at the top, knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," they heard from the inside.  
  
The two went in, quietly.   
  
"Mr. and Miss Malfoy, I am glad you could come." The old man said, eyes no longer twinkling. He ushered the two into seats. "Mr. Malfoy, I have decided what to do for your situation." Draco nodded. "I am going to have you go to the ceremony, as if you were to get the Mark."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore.." Draco started.  
  
"You will NOT get the Mark. There will be undercover Order members there, ready to strike. You mustn't give it away that they are there though. If you do, things could get disasterous." The old man's face was serious.   
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And you Miss Malfoy. You need to say in your dorm tomorrow. Meals will be brought to you. I do not want you invovled in this."  
  
Danika was about to argue, but though better of it because of the look Dumbledore had. She nodded.  
  
"Remember what I said, and I will see you tomorrow, except for you Miss Malfoy, correct?"  
  
Danika nodded again, stood and lead the way out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

_THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS. I LUV YA ALL!!!!!_

**Hermione** **Granger10**- I cant wait for some action either. Actually when I was reading your review I got the BEST ides of how they can start getting together. So I need to give you Kudos for helping me along with an idea.  
  
**Nosilla**- I can't tell you that. The Feds would come after me. OH! And thank you for pelting my flamer… it made me happy.  
  
**RonFan**- Your questions have been answered. What's going to happen? Can't tell you. Will Draco live through this? Can't tell you. What about Danika? Still can't tell you. What's on Harry's mind? Purple bunnies. How about Hermione? Can't tell you. Is the world coming to an end? Not yet. Oh and you know how I let you read the FIRST CHAPTER OF ACCEPTING REALITY2 (tentative name)… more was added: -D I am soo excited about it. I can't wait to get the chapter out there. My co-writer and I have been working hard for everyone…now we just need a name for it. No I don't know anyone with that screen name.  
  
**Crazayladay**- That gets explained in this chapter.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- hehe you said holy ravioli hehehe. And yes it is a quite dangerous plan.   
  
**bitter** **green**-**tea**- Yes your honest…but honesty and being mean are two different things. The one thing that got me was that u used my writing against me. You put my words into your review just to critique them. That is my biggest pet peeve. Tell me the truth go right ahead, but DON'T put my words into your reviews. Is that so much to ask? And I guess your right; you weren't really a flamer but… whatever.

* * *

"I hate this!" Danika yelled out frustrated. She was stuck in Slytherin 6th year girl's dorm room ALL day. The crazy old man(Dumbledore) wouldn't let her leave, no matter how many times she owled him begging and pleading. He always replied with the same thing.  
  
'I can't risk it.'  
  
Danika wasn't going to try and interfere. Honestly she wasn't, but just the fear that she would was no reason to lock her up.   
  
She had no one to talk to everyone was mulling around excited for the Feast, that she wouldn't be able to attend. This sucks, big time.   
  
She threw herself back into a laying position, grumbling about how much her day was going to be long and boring.   
  
There was a knock at her door at that moment, and Danika jumped out of bed glad for some outside news.   
  
She flung open the door and saw…nothing? She looked around for a minute then shut the door. She had turned to go back to her bed when a smiling face stopped her. It was Hermione.   
  
Danika flung her arms around the girl.  
  
Hermione hugged her friend quickly and then pulled back.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Danika asked.   
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye. I am going to the Death Eater meeting. I am going to be undercover."  
  
Danika's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "**_ARE YOU CRAZY_**???"   
  
"Possibly. But I have to do this for the Order. I will be all right. There will be back up and Draco will make sure I am fine."  
  
"Draco knows that you are going to be there and yet he is letting you go?"  
  
Hermione looked at the floor. "Well he doesn't actually know that I am going to be there. He just knows that there are going to be Order members there."   
  
"Draco is going to be one very pissed off teenage boy, you know that right?" Hermione nodded. "He likes you a lot and it would kill him to see you hurt on his behalf."  
  
Hermione sighed, and looked up at Danika. "I know, and I like him too, but I **HAVE** to do this. I have to make sure he is alright."  
  
Danika looked at Hermione with an unbelieving stare. "You don't think he will make it through this?"  
  
Hermione looked down again.  
  
"'Mione, listen to me and listen good. Lucius would **NEVER** hurt a hair on that boy; neither would the Death Eaters and old Voldie. He is the heir, so he **HAS** to live. Plus Mum would go ballistic if she found out about anything Lucius wants him to do, so Draco doesn't have to worry about being hurt. Mum would know. All of the spells and Healing Potions in the world can't cover up what a mum can see."   
  
Hermione nodded. "I guess I don't really have to worry huh?"  
  
Danika shook her head. "Plus I don't know why Lucius is even trying to get Draco to get that stupid Mark. When my Mum sees its, their will be hell to pay, its common knowledge to stay out of a Malfoy woman's wrath, no one ever walks away untouched. We don't resolve to violence, we go for the ego."  
  
Hermione nodded, again. "I still have to go through this, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know. You're the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. I have a good feeling that you will walk away unscathed."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I will see you later." She said, as swung the Invisibility cloak over her, and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Danika looked up and prayed to a higher power. "Please watch over them and let the be alright."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and then went back to her bed, where she read for the rest of the day.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
_Next chapter the ceremony, you've all be waiting for. And yes I know that was short, but i am hoping and praying to make that up when i post the next chapter. _

_Till Then,_

_Kristen_


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!**_

_Ok guys, here is chapter 7. I hope you like it. AND, I am soooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in a few days. It was because my Dad took away my adapter to my laptop because I made him angry. He had it for two excruciating days and I just got it back yesterday (Thursday). I immediately began to write, so I could update. Anyway, enough with my whining and here is the chapter._

* * *

Draco walked into a dimly lit hall. He was wearing a long black robe with the hood pulled up. Tonight would be a turning point in his life and he knew it. It scared him to think of what was going to happen.  
  
Draco walked with his head held high. He didn't want to let the room full of, at least 30, Death Eaters know that he was afraid. But the thing the kept him going was the thought of the undercover Order of the Phoenix members risking their lives to save his.  
  
He walked up to where his father was standing, with a positively elated look on his malicious face (A/N _that's gotta be a weird looking face_).  
  
"Welcome, Draco." Lucius said. "Before you get the Mark you need to do one thing."  
  
Draco nodded; he already knew what his father was going to make him do. All of the Death Eaters had to present Voldemort with a vile of their blood before getting their Mark. Dumbledore had told him to go through this process, but just as he was getting ready to present the vile of his blood, to give the signal and the Order members would start with the spells.  
  
Lucius brandished a knife, and handed it to Draco. Draco, with the eyes of all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, cut into his hand with the knife. He heard behind him a sharp intake of breath. He knew at once that had to be one of the undercover members.  
  
Draco watched at the blood from his hand dripped into the vile, he was holding in his other hand.  
  
Lucius watched his son with pride evident in his eyes. For a moment there he had thought that his traitor of a daughter would corrupt Draco. But no, Draco showed up to his ceremony.  
  
Draco corked the vile, and showed it to his father.  
  
Lucius moved out of the way to give Draco a clear view of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort had long black robes on; one could just barely see hands poking out of the sleeves. Voldemort's face was not visible underneath the long hood.  
  
Draco slowly walked over in front of the man (if you can call him that) and kneeled. Just as he was about to hand over the vile, he yelled out the most random thing he could. "MASTICATE!"  
  
The Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Lucius thought Draco had gone crazy. They showed weakness, leaving the Order with the upper hand.  
  
Collective shouts of "_Stupefy_" rang through the hall. At least twenty order members, including Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, threw off their hoods, showing themselves to the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
The Death Eaters faltered for a moment, but them began to shout spells. Five or Six of the masked men, on including Lucius, went to cover Voldemort, but Harry had already got to him.  
  
Harry's wand was pointed straight to the point in between Voldemort's eyes.  
  
The masked men raised their wands at Harry. Draco had come over, and stood in between the men's wands and Harry. He knew that the men would not kill him.  
  
And he was right, Lucius called them off almost immediately.  
  
"Say good bye Potter." Voldemort said, a sick smile on his face.  
  
Harry then heard a quiet "Avada Kedavra", and jumped out of the way of the green sparks, having them hit Voldemort instead. (A/N _Werent expecting that were ya?_)  
  
All of the occupants of the room watched at the sparks killed the man whom was either their leader or their enemy.  
  
Voldemort slide from his chair, cold and lifeless, he was gone forever. The prophecy hadn't come true, technically. The curse meant for Harry, hit the man whom had given Harry hell for his entire life.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, had felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.  
  
Hermione watched, from her spot on the floor (she had been hit with an Unforgivable Curse and was quite weak), with tears in her eyes.  
  
The shock, though, was beginning to wear off the Death Eaters, and Lucius, and they were ready for retaliation.  
  
But before they could do that, they were hit with a body binding curse by all of the able bodied Order members.  
  
Hermione watched, as Ron walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry was in shock, he didn't know what to do, other than stare at the body of the one who killed his parents and his Godfather.  
  
"'Mione?" Hermione heard a voice say.  
  
She looked up at the face of Draco Malfoy, the one whom she hated, until his sister came that is. "Hi", was all she said.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She tried to sit up, so she could look at him better, but was in too much pain. "Helping the Order."  
  
"What happened?" He was at her side.  
  
"I got hit with Curtacius (A/N sp??). The Death Eater got some sick humor about my pain. If he kept it on me any longer, I could have ended up like Neville Longbottom's parents."  
  
"We need to get you to Hogwarts." He took her into his arms, and lifted her with ease.  
  
She let her head rest on his shoulder. She was much too tired, and in pain, to keep her head up.  
  
Draco walked over to Dumbledore, whom had just recently arrived. "Professor Dumbledore, sir," the older man turned to Draco. "We need to get Hermione back to Hogwarts, she had been hit with an Unforgivable."  
  
"I will send you by portkey, tell Poppy that there will be more to come." Dumbledore pulled out what looked like a pen, said some words, and gave it to Draco.  
  
Hermione lifted her arm enough, so that she too could touch the pen. They immediately felt a tugging behind their navels and, a few moments later, found themselves in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Draco somehow, was able to remain standing, with Hermione still in his arms. He immediately brought her to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey checked her over, and then gave her a potion for sleep.  
  
He waited until Hermione was asleep before telling the Mediwitch what Dumbledore had said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had a grave look on her face, after he had told her.  
  
Draco was about to go sit next to Hermione, when Madame Pomfrey saw the cut on his hand.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" she asked.  
  
He looked down at his hand. He had totally forgot it was there. "I cut it."  
  
She looked horrified. "Why would you do such a thing?" she beckoned him to follow her, he did.  
  
"I was to get inducted into the Death Eaters tonight. I had to go through the presenting of the vile of blood before I could give the cue."  
  
She nodded, and then dabbed something on his hand. It stung for a moment, but healed up almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
The Mediwitch nodded. "You should get to bed. You have had a long day." He nodded, but didn't want to leave Hermione. "She will be fine, you can visit her tomorrow."  
  
He cast one more look at Hermione, before he was ushered out of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8The end

**RonFan**- Why are you never on AIM any more? That makes me sad. Its good to know you care. Yeah I made him angry b/c I didn't vacuum. Oh well. He finally gave it back when he couldn't get onto our other computer b/c I was on it. Harry was very whiney I totally agree. He makes me wicked angry during that book. He is becoming very emo (::does universal sign for emo:: You wouldn't get it if you were at my school.) But anyways Hermione will be ok do you really think I would kill her off? Hellz no. Danika.. well you'll find out in a few. Next summer...when I have money... I will fly u to Mass. and we can have a grand ol' time and you can get away from your parentals.  
  
**XxXtAP**-**daNCiNg**-**sPIdeRsXxX**- It was a bit predictable... and I wasn't going to have it go that way... but I was on a roll. And yes it was someone else that killed Voldie. I cant believe this one is almost over... oh well I will have the sequel to Accepting Reality to hold my attention.  
  
**Bitter** **green**-**tea**- Thank you for clearing up the part about the Curse. I didn't have my books near me when I wrote that part. You should keep reviewing for this story; I need to know when I go wrong. Even if half the time I hate to admit that I am wrong in the first place.  
  
**Marzipan4**- If you don't like it don't read it. Dani can be Mary Sue-ish if she damn well pleases. She is my character that I made up...meaning you don't know what she is like ever. And I know the HP characters are OOC..but frankly I don't care too much.  
  
_READ A/N AT END IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT ACCEPTING REALITY 2._

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, and was about to go to his dorm room when he remembered that Danika was in her room.  
  
He saw Pansy sitting at one of the tables, doing her homework and walked over.  
  
"Hey Pans." He sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Draco." She looked up from her parchment.  
  
"Can you do me a huge favor?" she nodded, "Great, can you go and get Danika for me? I really need to talk to her."  
  
Pansy got up from her chair, and walked up the girl's steps. A couple minutes later, Danika ran down the stairs, across the common room, and flung her arms around her brother, whom had stood and was waiting with his arms open.  
  
Danika hugged Draco, like she hadn't seen him in years. She was just so glad that he had lived through that ordeal.  
  
Draco hugged his sister back. Just having her there made him happy.  
  
Danika pulled back. "Everything there? No scars, broken bones, new tattoos?" She said looking him over. She especially pulled up the sleeves on his robes.  
  
He laughed. "No I am fine." He pulled his arms away from his sister. "I got one little cut, but its already been healed."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On my hand." He presented his palm that once held the cut.  
  
Danika looked his hand over. "The blood ritual huh?"  
  
He nodded, and then pulled his hand away. "I really don't want to relive any of the events that happened tonight. I just want to do something totally uncharacteristic."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Like?"  
  
"Play chess with me?"  
  
She shook her head. "Play with Pansy. I always lose. I stink at that game."  
  
"Alright. Go get her. I can't go up there." He said. Draco laughed when his sister grumbled something about stupid ancient curses, or something along those lines.  
  
Danika came back with Pansy in tow. Pansy was smirking evilly. She was going to trounce Draco at wizard's chess.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
About 10 minutes, and a few strategic moves, Pansy smirked. "Check mate."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "How? What? When?" He was rendered completely speechless.  
  
Danika laughed. "You lose."  
  
"But I- I, uh." He kept looking over the chessboard. His chessmen were shaking their heads in defeat, while Pansy's were being sore winners.  
  
Pansy shook her head at his antics. "Face it Draco, you lost."  
  
He got up and walked to his dorm. How he hated losing.  
  
Danika and Pansy laughed at him. They both knew his reaction to loss. Danika was the one that knew the most. Malfoys were not supposed to lose.  
  
When the two finally sobered up, they decided to head up to bed.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Draco didn't even go to breakfast that morning; he went straight to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Can I see Hermione?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Keep quiet though, there are people still asleep."  
  
Draco nodded. He made his way to one of the farther away beds. He passed Harry, whom was asleep snoring quietly. There were also a few of the Order members that he had seen last night, either asleep or reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
He stopped at Hermione's bed; she was currently reading a book. "Never stop do you?" he said quietly.  
  
She looked up from her book and smiled. "Why would I? There is so much I haven't learned."  
  
He walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Look Hermione, about last night. You did a really stupid thing."  
  
She looked down. "I know. I just had to be there. Dumbledore didn't want me too but you know, I just had to."  
  
"Why?" he moved to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
"I had to know that you were going to be alright." Her voice was small.  
  
"Hermione, don't you know? My dad wouldn't touch me. I am the only heir."  
  
"I know." He gave her a confused look. "I talked to Dani right before I left yesterday. She thought I was stupid for doing it too. I had already made my choice though."  
  
Draco nodded. "My sister is smart. But had she been smarter she would have tied you to a chair and kept you there until I got back." He said all of this seriously.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Having him say that showed her that he really did care. And that made her heart swell. "But I-"  
  
"No buts. You did a stupid thing, and I wish you had stayed home. You could have gone and got yourself killed."  
  
Hermione laughed, in spite of herself.  
  
Draco scowled at her.  
  
"Sorry, Draco. But you sound exactly like a Howler I received this morning from Mrs. Weasley. You also sound like the Howler that Ron got back in second year."  
  
He looked at her, for a moment, as if she had two heads. "You find that funny?"  
  
She nodded and laughed harder. Though the harder she laughed, the more it hurt. She winced.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked immediately concerned.  
  
"After affects of the curse. Madame Pomfrey said I would be in pain for a few days. I will be alright though."  
  
He nodded. "I am glad you are going to be alright." He pulled her close. He was so glad that she didn't get herself seriously hurt.  
  
She snuggled into his chest. The one thing that she had been thinking about when the curse was on her was Draco. Would she ever get to t

* * *

alk to him again? Laugh with him? Hug him?  
  
"'Mione?" Draco asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Since you should be able to leave soon, well, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and..."  
  
"I'd love to go with you," she said.  
  
He smiled. "Good."

* * *

_Alright its over. Yeah that was pretty short... I wasn't going to have this story be so short but if it went on any longer you guys would have been bored.  
  
**Oh good news. There should be the first chapter of Accepting Reality 2...Deena Malfoy and the Dark Lady, coming within the next week or so. I know that a lot of you guys have been waiting for that. Believe me so have I. But my co-writer and me think it's best if we have at least 3 chapts. We need to finish chapter 3 and then you will have the first chapter. **_


End file.
